Bonus events are provided in games to give users an opportunity to win additional and/or better prizes. Typically, a bonus event is provided at a specific time or based on a given level of achievement. In instances where a bonus event is provided at a specific time, only users playing the game at that time are given the opportunity to play. Providing a bonus event at a specific time unnecessarily limits the number of users who can participate in the event to those playing the game at that time.
As such, alternative methods of providing limited-time events to users in an online game may enable more users to participate in limited-time events.